


wild card

by neopuff



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: F.O.W.L. knows everything about Scrooge and his family. But Louie's pretty sure they're missing someone.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	wild card

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine this takes place later in season 3 where the Buzzards/F.O.W.L. have done some big shit and made some declaration of destroying Scrooge and his family, idk. Maybe they've captured a bunch of people. It's dire.
> 
> I just had this little scene in mind idk idk felt like writing it up. Kind of references the Solving Mysteries and Rewriting History book cuz the Goldie section has a lot of info taken out/crossed out/etc

“I don’t know what to do.”

Louie stared uncomfortably at his great uncle, wallowing in his office chair and pouring over some papers trying to figure out a plan. Della stood behind him, cradling her newly broken arm in a quickly made cast, grimacing at the sight in front of them.

“You’ll figure it out!” Della stepped forward. “You’re Scrooge McDuck!”

Scrooge swiped his arm across the desk, knocking papers and files onto the floor. “That’s the _problem!_ They know everything about Scrooge McDuck!”

He stood up and started to pace. “They know everything about me and my family! All our weaknesses, all our problems...we’re completely vulnerable!”

They could hear the stress in his voice and the two younger ducks locked eyes. He wasn’t wrong.

“I should never have written that fourth autobiography,” Scrooge grumbled as he got back in his seat, picking up the book he was referring to. “There’s not an ally left they cannae figure out. We’d need some kind of wild card to get through this!”

Della awkwardly scratched at her broken arm while Louie glared at the book in his uncle’s hand. “Let me see that!”

Scrooge shrugged and tossed it to the boy, slumping in his chair and staring up at the ceiling in misery. “This is worse than that stupid alien invasion…”

Louie quickly flipped through the book, landing on the page he was looking for and smiling. “Aha!”

“What’s up, Honey?” Della looked over his shoulder at the page. “Oh... _oh!_ ”

“That’s right!”

Scrooge was sitting up at that point, all their noises having gotten his attention. Louie quickly jumped up on the desk and started gesturing haphazardly.

“They know everything about your friends and your family ‘cause you’ve written way too much about all of us in your dumb books,” Louie started, earning an agitated groan from his elder. “But there’s one person you never write any details about! You always cross everything out or make stuff up or just don’t mention her at all even though she was there!”

Scrooge blinked repeatedly as he stared up at Louie, gears in his brain picking up the logic as fast as possible. “You don’t mean…”

Louie opened up the book and pointed to the page titled _GOLDIE O’GILT_ \- which had a few paragraphs about romance and dating, but gave no real details about her or where she lived or what she did.

“It’s _Goldie!_ She’s the wild card we need!”

Scrooge nervously tapped his fingers on the desk and breathed out an embarrassed laugh. “W-well, I just...she’s not much of a _helper_ , Lad, she’s more of a…”

Della slammed her good hand on the table. “ _Just call her already!_ ”

The old miser yelped and jumped a bit from his seat before grumpily grabbing his flip phone and sifting through his contacts. “Alright, alright, I’m callin’, I’m callin’.”

Della and Louie stared at each other while Scrooge held the phone to his ear, slowly rotating his chair so he wouldn’t be looking at them anymore.

“I think he’s embarrassed,” Della whispered.

“Does he not understand how much of an emergency this is?!” Louie waved his hands around in frustration.

“...Goldie.”

“...well, yes. I do.”

Louie and Della watched painfully as Scrooge tugged at his own whiskers.

“ _Yes_ , I’m just...I just need to ask you somethin’! Just…”

He rotated the chair and looked at them, motioning angrily to them and then to the phone and then shook a fist at the ceiling.

“This is _important,_ you truculent temptress! I’m askin’ for your _help!_ ”

“...yes.”

“... _yes._ ”

Louie and Della stared at each other again.

“If you could, uh, come to the Bin.”

“Are you-?! Absolutely not! You -!!”

“RRGH!!”

“Fine. Fine! Just...how soon can you be here?”

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Louie scrunched his eyebrows as he realized he was hearing a clanging noise from somewhere above them. He frowned as he considered the possibility that someone from F.O.W.L. was in the vents, listening in to their plan.

He shared his suspicions with Della, who immediately grabbed her prosthetic leg and threw it towards the vent covering, which came off.

A moment later and Goldie tumbled out - doing a spin and landing nicely on her feet.

All three of them gaped at her - Scrooge especially, who looked from his phone to her and back again before angrily snapping the phone shut.

“ _What_ were you doin’ in my vents?!” he shouted as he stood up with his hands slammed onto the desk. “You manipulative, Machiavellian madwoman! How _could_ you-”

“Scroogey,” she started, interrupting him with a flip of her ponytail. “You _asked_ me to come here, remember? Now tell me what’s going on.”

Della and Louie weren’t acknowledged as Goldie grabbed Scrooge and shoved him back in his chair. “I know you’d only call me for a real emergency, so spill.”

“I…” Scrooge wanted to argue, but he couldn’t think of an excuse. “...alright. Here’s what’s happening…”


End file.
